<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liquid Erotica by TempestEDashon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496859">Liquid Erotica</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestEDashon/pseuds/TempestEDashon'>TempestEDashon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Really I was challenged and this happened, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestEDashon/pseuds/TempestEDashon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is sick and tired of even bothering with subpar dates. Instead, she looks to the adult section of the Weasley twins shop for an enjoyable time, no strings attached. Of course, this is Hermione's life we are talking about. When has it ever gone the way she planned?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Moment Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a challenge given to me on FF.net by Acantha Rayne Oak-Moon while we were frenzy writing random plot vipers/tigers at the beginning of my writing fandom fics. I had a lot of fun taking her suggestions and making it come to life. I hope you enjoy! </p>
<p>This fic is not safe for consumption by minors, prudish people, or anyone with a heart condition. </p>
<p>Also, also, this was the first bit of smut I wrote... ever. My later scenes in my chapter story came after this bit of 'good lord chile' hotness.</p>
<p>~Tempest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus Snape had had a very calm and uneventful life since the end of the war three years ago. After he had healed and gone through therapy for both his magic and his voice, he had settled in Brockenhurst and was quite happy to be in a smaller town full of muggles who had no idea who he was and yet still close enough to London that apparition was easy if he needed to go to the wizarding side of the world.</p>
<p>Only a handful of people even knew he had survived the war and where to find him. Kingsley was one of those people and had become somewhat of a friend over the last few years. He came by once a week for tea and to catch up on Severus’ new project or potion he was developing.</p>
<p>Amelia Bones was the Unspeakable in charge of keeping him safe and hidden and he saw her once a month when she came by to update him on any new news that she thought he might be intrigued by. As payment for his anonymity he helped the DoM with difficult cases or any case relating to the death eaters still at large or dark and cursed artifacts and objects.</p>
<p>The esteemed Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, also knew he was alive and where to find him. That part could not be helped as he had been the one to save Severus and keep him hidden at first so he could clear his name and secure his freedom. Though Severus had been filled with resentment, the years of talking to him and listening to his side of things had settled some of that. Now he found the young man to be a very levelheaded wizard with a bright if not slightly less publicized future. The young Mr. Potter had no time or care for the spot light and had moved himself out of London and hidden away as well. After many arguments Severus had convinced Harry to keep it a secret that he was alive as well and now he enjoyed a visit every few weeks from the son of his past best friend.</p>
<p>The most recent to know he was alive were George and Fred Weasley. After the battle had ended the family had gone back in to collect their dead son only to realize it was one of the lesser known death eaters who had been polyjuiced to try to get close to the rest of them. They had found Fred bound up in the dungeon in one of the unused classrooms. Other than a few bumps and bruises from trying to fight his way out, he had been unharmed and alive. Severus had been developing odd potions to help bring muggle ideas into the wizarding world. When he had created his fantasy potion, he couldn’t think of a better business to sell it through and had given Kingsley free reign to invite the twins to a private meeting.</p>
<p>After securing their silence with a vow and magical contract, Severus had appeared and explained what he had in his possession and what his stipulations were to allow them to sell it. He had been pleasantly surprised when the twins had then counter his offer with several well thought out stipulations of their own. He had known they were savvy businessmen but he had not realized just how savvy until he dealt with them. As the partnership was struck, Severus could not help but feel like he had just made the most lucrative deal of his life.</p>
<p>Within the first year of sales he had his feelings proven true. The potion had not only taken off, it was the most popular item with the single and even not so single witches and wizards out there. He had to expand his lab just to keep up with the demand of the supply and at the behest of the twins he had hired an assistant who had no idea who his employer was but came in to work in the secondary lab brewing all week long as well.</p>
<p>The potion had been without any flaws or surprises for the first six months. He had learned of an unknown side effect thanks to his newly acquired assistant. It seemed the person who brewed the potion was connected to the potion on a core deep level. Unlike most of his other brews, this one required lots of foolish wand waving to cast the charms that made it work. As such the potion was drenched in the brewer’s magic and apparently if the person taking the potion was fantasying about the brewer, the brewer was alerted and could chose to follow the magic, observe and be a part of the fantasy without having any real control.</p>
<p>He had allowed the twins to do the asking as he had watched from a hidden room. Mr. Langston had gone on and on about a Miss Hamilton and how she had obviously been watching him at their singles book club for weeks. It turned out the shy little female had a very in depth and kinky fantasy life. Langston had said that he was in his flat when he got this odd sensation that his magic was being gently tugged on. Curious and being a complete dunderheaded Ravenclaw, he had sat down and relaxed and let his magic go where it seemed to want to go. He had fallen into his own body but was more of an observer. He had then gotten to watch and completely feel and enjoy the fantasy that his Miss Hamilton had thought up for herself.</p>
<p>He ended up getting to enjoy several of these little fantasies and in the process had started to talk to and then date his lovely little book worm. They had been an item for the last three months now and Severus could not help but find amusement in it all. He knew he would never have to worry about that happening as no one in their right mind would ever fantasize about the dead ex-death eater turned spy. Most of the people taking the potion were ex-students as well and he knew what his reputation at that infernal school had been. Even though he thought it might help his tattered ego to have someone fantasize about him just once he had little hope that it would happen.</p>
<p>He had no idea that in a few short weeks at the sale of the potion for its year anniversary another frustrated book worm would buy his potion and his assumption would be utterly obliterated.  </p><hr/>
<p>Hermione just stopped herself from slamming the door in her annoyance and frustration. Her flat was surrounded on three sides by neighbors and she had upset them more than once coming in and slamming her door in one of her snits. She had been trying so hard to learn to control that habit and so far she seemed to be able to control it half the time. That was better than last month so she counted it as a win.</p>
<p>Kicking her heels off near the door, Hermione made her way through her flat without turning on any lights until she made it to her kitchen. Opening the fridge she pulled out a bottle of wine and summoning a glass to her, she poured a generous amount before replacing the bottle and falling none too gently into one of her kitchen chairs. Pulling her feet up she set the glass down after a deep drink so that she could rub her sore feet. Cushioning charms only worked so well and it had worn off an hour ago.</p>
<p>Hermione was truly starting to believe that dating was not worth the effort, money, or pain. She had spent half her paycheck the last few months on new dresses, heels, robes, hair appointments, and so on only to end up leaving every date she had been on. They were either so obsessed with her part in the war and being out with Hermione Granger-war heroine, or they were completely daft and couldn’t hold a conversation if their life depended on it. She truly was done with it all…truly. At this point she was better off with her books and her work and left alone with her toys and fantasies.</p>
<p>Thinking about fantasies, Hermione reached into her robe pocket and pulled out the tiny vial she had purchased at the peak of her annoyance tonight from the Weasley twins shop. She had stopped by to say hello to Fred and George while she was in the area and on a whim had gone to look through their adult section in the back of the shop. The tag had said that the potion could bring any fantasy to life with just one dose and that the life like experience would be literally as good as the real thing. Needing some sort of worthwhile release, Hermione had bought the potion without a second thought and after taking the teasing from George good naturedly had left to come home.</p>
<p>Nothing about the potion gave away its creator and George said that the person wanted to remain anonymous. It was part of the clause of the contract for what they had named “Liquid Erotica”. Her blush had caused more teasing but she told George she thought the name had been well thought out. If it did even a fraction of what it promised…she couldn’t wait to get started. Taking her wine, she headed down the hallway to her bedroom. Stripping out of yet another sexy matching set of lingerie that had yet to be seen by anyone other than herself, she piled her hair atop her head and started a hot bath. Pouring a generous amount of her jasmine and wild orchid bubble bath, she set her glass on the shelf she had magically fixed to the side of the tub and with a wave of her hand lit the candles throughout her bathroom.</p>
<p>Once the steam had overtaken the room and the claw tub was filled to almost the brim, Hermione turned off the faucet and stepped gingerly into the tub. Sinking to her neck in the water she let out the sign that had been building inside her chest from the moment she met wizard number she had forgotten. Maybe it was time to try dating witches. She could be flexible and maybe that was the element she was missing in her dates. Chuckling at her thoughts and shaking her head, Hermione rested against the curved back and let her mind drift to the rest of her night. Once she was relaxed and clean she was going to make herself feel as sexy as she could before lying back in her bed, drinking down the liquid waiting on her nightstand and letting her own fantasies take her away from her life for one night.</p><hr/>
<p>Hermione didn't bother to even start washing with her Jasmine scented body soap until her fingers and toes were starting to prune. Giving her hair and body a very intense wash and adding the magical conditioner she had purchased a few months ago to tame her wild curls, Hermione stepped out of the bath and allowed the water to run down her body and onto the mat on the floor as she twirled her hair in spirals to wring the water out. Grabbing her towels she wrapped one around her hair and the other she dried gently with before wrapping it around her body.</p>
<p>Taking her time, Hermione lathered lotion on her entire body from her face, using her moisturizer, to her neck all the way to her toes with her wild orchid lotion. Once she was covered in the smooth, silky fragrance she opened her drawers and pulled out a set of lace and silk undergarments in a light sliver color. Over the top she added a sheer Slytherin green teddy that fell to just below her core. Sheer thigh highs that she attached to garter belts that matched the teddy completed her sexy ensemble. If she was going to meet her fantasy tonight she wanted to make sure to honor him with his house colors.</p>
<p>Stacking her pillows just so against her headboard and fluffing them for maximum comfort, Hermione climbed up on to her king sized bed and situated herself in the very center. For a moment she just lay there feeling like a queen in the middle of her pleasure chamber before giggling to herself and waving her wand to summon her different toys. She wasn't sure what she would need for this particular venture tonight and she did not want to be without any of her newly acquired options. Placing them all within easy reach she turned on her radio and started a cd of very relaxing music. Deciding she should document this night, she levitated her camera until it was situated above her. Snapping the photo using a magical burst, she checked it to make sure it was what she wanted. Admiring the sultry look and the overall sexiness of the picture, she placed it and the camera gently on her dresser before picking up the vial.</p>
<p>The liquid inside seemed to swirl back and forth in a kaleidoscope of color ranging from gold to silver, green to red, and every imaginable color in between. Gently pulling the cork, she inhaled and was pleasantly surprised that it smelled like the man in her fantasy already...a mix of fire smoke, sandalwood, and something entirely masculine that only he seemed to emit. The skin along her arms prickled with goose flesh and as she sighed in appreciation, her excitement mounted to an almost tangible level. Closing her eyes she pictured his face in her mind’s eye letting her detailed mind fill in every line and hollow before tilting her head back and pouring the liquid into her mouth. The taste hit her tongue and she moaned as she imagined it was what his skin tasted like if she ever got the chance to run her tongue along his body. Her mind turned hazy and her body went limp in the pillows as her arm dropped to the bed spread...vial forgotten in her hand.</p><hr/>
<p>Severus had decided to have an early night and was just getting comfortable in bed when a sudden tingling ran along his body before sinking into his skin. Tensing in confusion he couldn’t help the shocked gasp as a small tug pulled at his magic. It felt exactly like Mr. Langston had described but his disbelief was so palpable that Severus ignored it for a moment. There was no way someone was out there right now starting a fantasy about him using his own potion.</p>
<p>At a more insistent tug on his magic he had to allow the idea that maybe there really was someone after all. Debating with himself for several minutes he finally decided his curiosity was deeper than his worry that the person would be someone repugnant to watch himself be with and after relaxing once again into the pillow he let his magic have freedom to follow and at the next tug he was pulled swiftly into the haze his potion was known for before everything went black.</p><hr/>
<p>Hermione jumped at the bang of the classroom door hitting the wall and as she looked around her brow furrowed in confusion before she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. So this was where her brain wanted to take her tonight then. This was one of her favorite things to fantasize about and she couldn’t wait to see how much more she got from it while using the potion.</p>
<p>Looking up her eyes fell on the man of her every waking and sleeping dream. Her formidable Professor stood at the front of the classroom with his arms crossed and that same intimidating scowl on his face. He was covered in swaths of black from head to toe and Hermione couldn’t help but shiver at the rows of buttons that adorned his frock coat. Her own wardrobe reflected her affliction with his buttons as she had added more and more to her own as the years past and her obsession grew.</p>
<p>“Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four and begin reading.”</p>
<p>As his baritone voice rolled through the room, Hermione clenched her legs together as a gush of wetness coated her cotton white panties under her school uniform. At sixteen it had been a horrifying development she had had to get used to. At twenty-two and verging on insanity at all her failed attempts to find a compatible partner, she rolled her neck and closed her eyes to enjoy that pulse of desire that coated her insides in liquid fire.</p>
<p>Following along to his instructions, Hermione opened her DADA book to the given page only to feel her eyes widen at the picture on the page. Looking around the room the other student’s heads were down and they were diligently reading and as she peered across the row she noticed that Neville’s page was the beginning section on werewolves. Looking back at her own page she couldn’t help but swallow and groan under her breath.</p>
<p>There in front of her was a picture of a voluptuous and naked female laid out on display like a feast on top of a table. An equally naked man was kneeling at her feet and had his head buried between her legs with his hand wrapped around her legs and holding her down with on her stomach as the other seemed to be playing with a harden nipple. The slow roll of heat inside her turned to a burning inferno in the blink of an eye and she had to bite her lip to keep the moan from exiting between her lips as her core pulsed in desire again.</p>
<p>“It would seem Miss Granger that you have decided to bring your own reading material instead of the approved book for the lesson.”</p>
<p>His silky voice coming right beside her ear caused Hermione to jump and gasp and as she moved to stand his arm snaked around her waist and held her in place. Pulling her to her feet as he slide her stool out from under her, the Professor leaned his entire body the full length of hers and looking down from over her shoulder he traced a finger along the body of the female in the picture while sliding his hand up her stomach to cup her breast.</p>
<p>“Tell me Miss Granger…does this look like a defense that would be useful against someone using dark magic against you?”</p>
<p>Her breathing sped up at his nearness and as she turned her glazed eyes up to stare into his, she couldn’t help the whimper that fell from her lips as his desired filled eyes met hers.</p>
<p>“No…Prof…Professor Snape…it does not look like it would be…useful.”</p>
<p>His smirk sent another rush of liquid leaking from her channel and she couldn’t help but melt against him in surrender.</p>
<p>“Then you are not truly thinking of the benefits of such a position Miss Granger. Tell me…do you think of me as a dark wizard.”</p>
<p>Her whispered yes seemed to be pulled from her against her will and at his devilish smile she shuttered in his arms.</p>
<p>“Do I seem to be casting any dark spells on you at the moment?”</p>
<p>Her filters completely wiped away by his nearness she rubbed her legs together for friction as she licked her lips.</p>
<p>“You are the dark spell Professor…one there is no defense against.”</p>
<p>His smile grew into a display of temptation and sin and as his other hand slid up her thigh and under her skirt she knew she would never be the same again after today.</p>
<p>As his fingers reached the junction between her legs she opened them wider without having to be prompted and wasting no time he slid one finger past the barrier and along her slit.</p>
<p>“Miss Granger it seems that you have a very intense affinity for what you consider dark magic. What should I do with this new information?”</p>
<p>Her head falling back against his shoulder as she groans quietly, Hermione can’t help but glance around only to realize the other students have not lifted their heads or seem to see anything that is going on. The idea that he is touching her in such a way with the possibility of someone seeing only makes her core clench as he slides that wandering finger inside her.</p>
<p>“Do anything you want with it Professor. I’m all yours.”</p>
<p>Looking back up at him as she moans the last words, her back arches and her mouth falls open on an erotic gasp as he adds a second finger into her wet channel with the first and curls them just so to rub against her g-spot.</p><hr/>
<p>To say he was surprised was an understatement. As he fell into his body, which is how it felt, his surroundings were not at all what he expected. His classroom looked exactly as it had in real life. There was not one detail that was incorrect and though his potion worked wonders, it was not that concise. Which meant, the person whose fantasy he had dropped in on, had a very good eye for detail.</p>
<p>As his voice rang out in the classroom he had to admire that it was exactly the correct pitch of tone intermingled with his usual sardonic boredom. He had not heard that perfectly pitched deep tone of his in three long years and for a moment he yearned to have that voice back.</p>
<p>As a very low groan flowed in the air and to his ears he felt his body dissolve and then reappear behind a not so recognizable head of curls. Though he knew exactly who he was standing behind, her hair was that of her grown appearance and not as she had been in school. It seemed that though Miss Granger had an eye for every detail of her DADA class with him, she did not want to see herself as a sixteen year old girl in this fantasy…interesting.</p>
<p>As the page of the book came in to view and her whimpered noises and whispered words fell across his lips and into his ears, Severus could only stare in shock as her fantasy him ran his hands over her body and into her soaking wet passage. He knew if he had been in charge of this body he would have groaned at how warm and tight and exquisite she felt around just his fingers. It was obvious that if she were as detailed and accurate about her own body as she seemed to be his classroom and his clothed one, she had never been with a man as large as he was. And he wanted nothing more than to be able to sink his own cock deep into her tight folds and take what she offered until they were both spent.</p>
<p>Settling in to the scene now and letting the sensations wash over him, he waited to see how far her fantasy of him would go. So far it looked to be promising indeed.</p><hr/>
<p>As he pumped his fingers in and out of her in a slow rolling rhythm, Hermione couldn’t seem to catch her breath. Her body felt like it was on fire and every nerve ending was sizzling and sparking in pleasure. Her eyes darting around again she tried to stifle her whimper of pleasure before he pinched her nipple hard and caused her to cry out instead at the sensation.</p>
<p>“They cannot and will not see us Miss Granger. If I wanted to share such a wanton prize it would not be with these dunderheads you call classmates. And for the record…I am a very selfish man…I do not share my possessions. Tell me Miss Granger…are you mine?”</p>
<p>He punctuated his question with another pinch of her nipple as his thumb pushed down in a rough circle on her clit. The constant sliding of his fingers over her most sensitive spot coupled with the other two sensations sent her crashing over the precipice of her pleasure and she screamed her assent to him as her body rode out her orgasm on his still stroking fingers. He never sped up his movements and as he held her to him so she would not collapse he continued to stroke her inside even as she gasped that it was too much and tried to squirm away from the sensation.</p>
<p>“I also decide what to do with my possessions Miss Granger. I decide when it is too much and when I am done. And I am not yet done with you. You will surrender to me and you will stop this ridiculous squirming…now!”</p>
<p>His voice firm as it rang quietly in her ear caused Hermione to give a whimpered cry but she forced her body to stop trying to escape his attentions. As she stilled, the Professor removed his hand only long enough to lay her belly down on her desk, pulled her skirt up over her back and bring his hand down firmly on her ass. Using this new angle he slide his hand around the front and back into her panties and slide his fingers back into her sopping snatch as he gave her other cheek a firm swat as well.</p>
<p>She bit her lip to keep from moaning on the first smack but as his palm came down a second time the wanton noise would not stay put and she moaned low and long at the sting that radiated along her butt cheek. His gentle rub after only increased her lust and she pushed down with another moan onto his stroking fingers. No other words were said and the only sounds to fill the room were the random turning of pages or shuffling of her classmates and her moans and gasps as he slowly stroked and teased her to the edge again before slapping her ass as he pushed her over again. This time her scream echoed off the walls of the classroom as her core clenched around his fingers and liquid rushed from deep within her to coat his fingers and hand. The liquid slapping sound that filled the room from her wetness would have caused her to be embarrassed if she wasn’t so utterly lost in the ecstasy that he had pushed her to.</p><hr/>
<p>Severus could not help but be in awe of the little Gryffindor. Though he knew her to be bossy and usually quiet in control, he had realized a long time ago it was always the sassy, independent woman who seemed to enjoy a man that could take control of their pleasure and provide needed release.</p>
<p>He had no idea if Hermione Granger would be this cooperative or submissive in real life but he could get very used to fantasy Miss Granger. As she came for a second time and soaked not only his hand but her panties and the leg of his trousers with her juices, he wished that he could take control of his body. He wanted desperately to taste her and see if she tasted as sweet as she smelled right at that moment.</p>
<p>Thanking Merlin, Salazar, and any gods who could hear him that she seemed to think he would do such a thing, he rejoiced silently as his fantasy made clone lowered to his knees, sliding her panties down around her ankles as he went and buried his face inside her delicious cunt. The squeal of surprise followed by the moan of surrender that came from Granger only heightened the moment and as his cock pulsed in need he lapped at her sweet wetness like a man dying of thirst.</p>
<p>Not liking the angle, he grabbed her hips and flipped her over as he tore the panties from around her ankles and threw them behind him. Lifting her legs to his shoulders and holding her down with his hands on her stomach he proceeded to feast none too gently on his prize. Using his nose to his advantage he made sure to push down and in circles against her clit with the bridge as he slid his tongue inside of her channel and then up and down her slit over and over again.</p>
<p>Her movements became uncontrolled and slightly unhinged as she thrashed around on the desk, slamming her palm on the surface before digging her nails in so hard that she left scratches in the wood. Her moans turned to pleas of mercy and wails of pleasure and as she clenched and then clenched again her body seemed to betray her and rolled from one pulse to another until the long wail went silent as she ran out of air. Keeping his mouth secured around her clit as he sucked, pumping his fingers relentlessly over that bit of spongy soft flesh inside her, Severus watched her back arch as her mouth froze in her silent scream and with ever pulse of her cunt she released even more liquid coating her legs, his mouth, and every surface below them…including his frock coat.</p>
<p>Realizing that the classroom blurred around the edges and knowing if he caused her to pass out in the fantasy she would vanish as she went unconscious in real life, Severus readied himself to be shoved back to his real body only to be surprised a moment later when the fantasy him let her clit go with a pop and she sucked in a gasping breath of air as she curled in on herself shaking and moaning uncontrollably in between her pants.</p>
<p>It seemed she was not quite ready to be done with this fantasy just yet herself. Grinning inside the shell he was trapped in, Severus waited eagerly to see what would happen next.</p><hr/>
<p>Opening her eyes, Hermione was back in her room lying against her pillows in the sexy ensemble she had dressed herself in. Sad to know that the fantasy had ended but feeling very relaxed and satisfied, she let a moan slipped from her as she closed her eyes and smiled. Her eyes flew open again as long fingers and callused palms slide gently along the top of her feet and up the outside of her legs.</p>
<p>Meeting the eyes of her fantasy again, she could only melt at the sensation of his hands on her as he took in her appearance.</p>
<p>“Is this all for me love? How delightfully Slytherin of you.”</p>
<p>His purred approval made her skin jump in anticipation and she couldn’t help but close her eyes and arch her back as his hands moved up over her hips to her waist and continued to climb her body. She lifted her hands to run over his bared shoulders and down his chest as he moved higher up her body. Dragging her nails gently back up his sides before kneading the tensed muscles of his arms, she sighed into his neck as he leaned down to lick along her own neck to the shell of her ear.</p>
<p>“You taste like a rain forest after the sun has fallen from the sky. Tell me Hermione…was this truly all for me.”</p>
<p>Opening her eyes and turning her head to look at him, she pushes back the shyness his question invokes and licks her lips to cover her nerves.</p>
<p>“Of course it’s all for you. No other man would be worth the effort Severus…only you.”</p>
<p>The softness of his eyes burns away under his desire and a look of possession crosses his face as he slides his hand in her hair to grip down and tilts her head so she is wide open to him.</p>
<p>His kiss when it comes makes her skin tingle and her blood roll through her body like molten lava and she moans at the first hint of his dark flavor. Kissing him as his tongue battled hers for dominance was like sucking on a piece of dark chocolate by the fire on a cold winter’s night. If he were the devil then she would willing fall to be in his arms.</p>
<p>The kiss turned uninhibited as his hands roamed over her body, stroking the fire along her skin and tugging at her hardened nipples to drag out her noises of pleasure. Gripping the front of her lace panties he pulled as her small hand wrapped around his cock through his pants and caused his control to utterly shatter.</p>
<p>Sitting up to look down at her laid before him, Severus felt like he was for a moment a long lost god who was enjoying an offering of a lovely nymph for him to ravish as tribute for his favor. He had no idea if that was the way fantasy him was feeling as well and something she had conjured or if it was his own feelings and he no longer cared to separate the two if it wasn’t just his. Watching her sit up with desire burning in her eyes as she reached to undo the front of his trousers, Severus wondered what would happen if he showed up at her doorstep alive and in the flesh when this was over.</p>
<p>Not getting a chance to let that thought grow as her warm lips wrapped around his very hard and almost accurately sized cock, Severus threw back his head and hissed in pleasure. With his momentary distraction, his little nymph pushed him onto his back as she knelt between his legs and took him into her mouth again.</p>
<p>Taking her time she licked and nibbled and sucked the entire length of him with her mouth before rolling her tongue around the head and sliding his length fully in. Moaning as he filled her mouth she slowly lowered down onto his length until he hit the back of her throat. Tensing to not move and cause her any pain, he had to grab tight to his control as she moaned, relaxed her throat and made a swallowing motion that caused him to slip the rest of the way in.</p>
<p>“Oh Fuck Hermione….”</p>
<p>The words were pulled from his chest without his permission and as he gripped her hair tightly in his hand she slowly slid her mouth back up until she could suck the head again before repeating her movement down. With each slid inside her throat he slipped a little closer to his own pleasure and she was able to move a little faster until she was taking him deep in her mouth at a dangerously steady pace. If she wanted to keep this fantasy going, she was going to have to stop doing that before he spewed down her throat and ended their night too quickly.</p>
<p>She cupped his balls and the base of his cock with her hands and he felt a warm magic flow along his skin. He had no idea what spell she could have possibly cast with his cock so far down her throat and he did not have the mental capacity to care at that moment either. As his release pushed its way towards the tip of his cock, his groans of denial and pleasure reverberated around the room. Just as he was about to spew down her throat he reached for her to warn her only to feel his body hit the crest where he should have spilled over into pleasure and freeze there.</p>
<p>His surprise didn’t last long as the ache of pleasure strung his nerves tight and without thinking he moved his hips up, rocking his cock back into her throat as he chased the pleasure and tried to push himself over the edge and into oblivion. After a few strokes he realized he wasn’t able to finish and with a cry of suspended pleasure and frustration he shifted, tossing the little minx to her back and slamming his cock into her tight, wet cunt with little pause.</p>
<p>Her cry of pleasured pain only gave him a moment’s pause before he wrapped his arms under her legs and pulled them back so she was spread wide open for his invasion. With each stroke he slammed his cock as deep inside her as he could, keeping his pace hard and frenzied as the pleasure stayed at the base of his spine and spun his mind into a haze of barbaric need to reach his peak.</p>
<p>He had no idea how long he pistoned into her before her first orgasm took her voice from her and caused her to grip down on his aching cock. The roar of pleasure and pain that ripped from his throat had her screaming again as he drove his cock deep into her body. Sweat beaded on their joined skin and slid off of them as their pants of exertion dropped loudly in the space between them.</p>
<p>“Gods Hermione what did you to do me?”</p>
<p>Her nails raking down his back drew blood and he let out a hiss as she pushed with her legs so he would let go. Wrapping them around him she gripped his ass in her hands as she moaned long and loud before nipping his chest with her hard little teeth.</p>
<p>“A…spell….”</p>
<p>Her panting words caused him to growl at her as he sat up on his knees and pulled her hips off the bed so he could slam into her from a different angle. Her cry of shocked pleasure only egged him on as he gripped her hips in an almost painful grasp.</p>
<p>“What….spell?”</p>
<p>Releasing one hip he brought the tips of his fingers down to smack her clit and at her cry of surprised pain he did it again. Her cries turned to sobs as he continued to rain precise blows around and over her clit until with one final broken sob she came again, liquid rushing out to coat his tender and still aching hard cock.</p>
<p>“Fuck…whatever it was Hermione…release it….”</p>
<p>Dropping back down over the top of her as he finally lost the battle with his exhaustion and slowly rolling his hips to keep rubbing her walls, he grabbed her face gently in both of his hands and kissed her reverently.</p>
<p>“Please Hermione…release me.”</p>
<p>Her eyes dripping tears from the pleasure that was sure to have turned to bordering on pain, she reached up and placed her hands on his lower back right near his spin. The warmth of her magic rolled over his skin and sank into his again and with a cry born of what like days of repressed release, Severus thrust his hips two more times before emptying his seed deep inside her with a roar, the pleasure so intense that his eyes clouded with black spots and he felt like his entire body splintered into a million pieces.</p>
<p>As he came back down, he realized he was lying completely on top of Hermione but as he shifted to move she wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly. As her body quivered underneath him he realized that it was not after quakes of her pleasure that he could feel but trembling as she silently cried against his chest. Inside the clone body Severus was afraid that due to his magic she had somehow been hurt inside her own fantasy and there was nothing he could do about it.</p>
<p>Lifting just enough to see her face, the fantasy him smiled down at her as he wiped her tears from her face.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Hermione…you will find someone to match your brilliance and who will fit you like a perfectly brewed potion.”</p>
<p>Her eyes closed as several tears leaked out of the corners again and with gasping breaths she said the only thing in the world Severus would never have expected to come out of her mouth.</p>
<p>“I already did…you…and you died! How am I supposed to replace someone like you? There is no one else like you Severus.”</p>
<p>Though he was reeling inside, his clone seemed to have no issue continuing his motions and as he sat up and pulled her up into his arms he kissed her puffy lips with his own as gently as one would kiss the petals of a rose.</p>
<p>“Once your heart lets me go my sweet girl…you will be free to love again.”</p>
<p>Wrapping her arms around his neck, Hermione buried her face in his hair as she held on to him as if the world was ending.</p>
<p>“I will never let you go…never. I am yours….always.”</p>
<p>With that final whispered sob the fantasy shattered and Severus woke abruptly in his own bed covered in sweat with a cooling mess in his pajama pants. Though his heart was racing and his breathing was unsteady, his body felt absolutely spent and relaxed. Waving his hand to cast a quick cleaning spell, Severus let sleep take him and decided he would face his new found information tomorrow…when he was more awake and himself.</p><hr/>
<p>Hermione came awake with a languid sigh and as she reached up to wipe the few tears from her eyes that had fallen she rolled over and hugged one of her pillows to her chest.</p>
<p>The twins had been right…that had been more real than anything she could have ever imagined. So real that not only had her pleasure been indescribable and complete, the potion had taken her own heart and turned it against her. And she really could not be upset or any less satisfied. She had known for quite a while now that her school girl crush had bloomed into real affection and love the more she learned about the enigmatic man.</p>
<p>Harry had trusted her with the memories that Severus had given him at his death and she had watched and re-watched his face and his eyes as he admitted he would always love Lily…always. How could she not have fallen in love with him? What female alive would not want that kind of singular love and devotion to her? No one she knew…that was for sure.</p>
<p>Her lips turned up to a sad smile as she maneuvered her way under her covers and with his scent still in her mind and his voice echoing quietly in her ears she fell into a dreamless sleep.</p><hr/>
<p>Two weeks later Hermione found herself back in Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes and heading for the back room filled with elicit potions. She had had a very stressful week at work and after another tried and failed attempt at a date she had decided that it would be worth more if she spent her money on her own fantasy life than on real life actual wizards who at this point served no other purpose but to annoy the hell out of her.</p>
<p>Waving as she passed and ignoring their cat calls and teases, Hermione strolled through the aisles and feeling the magic wash over her that verified she was old enough to be back here, she took a little time to look around at some of the other products before walking over to the almost empty shelf that held the last of the Liquid Erotica supply. She wasn’t surprised that there were only two vials sitting there for purchase.</p>
<p>She had heard they were waiting on a delivery and Hermione hoped it came in soon. She was going to be totally pissed off if she had finally come to a decision about her own love life only to have it ruined by the supplier not making the scheduled deliveries to the shop.</p>
<p>Taking both vials from the shelf and chewing on her lip before deciding it was worth the price to make sure she had an extra one until their shipment came in, Hermione turned to leave and bumped right into a very hard, solid wall of a chest. Pin wheeling her arms as she started to topple, she let her body continue to fall as the vials fell from her hands and her worry about injury transferred from her own body to those tiny bottles of liquid heaven.</p>
<p>Her cry of no as she was caught by strong hands and the vials hit and then thankfully bounced on the floor before rolling to a stop under one of the shelves echoed loudly off the enclosed space. Her relief was short lived as her entire being tensed up as a voice that was reminiscent of the past filtered into her brain from behind her.</p>
<p>“I assure you Miss Granger that I do not create potions that expensive that are not kept in unbreakable vials. It would be a waste of a perfectly brewed potion don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Though the timber was not as silky or smooth but more like a scratchy version of it, Hermione turned her head slowly in disbelief until her eyes met those of one supposed to be dead Severus Snape. The three years since the war had not dulled her reaction or instincts at all and with a glare she tore out of his arms and had her wand pointed at his chest before he could stand up to his full height.</p>
<p>“And I assure you that I do not fall for tricks such as this one and end up a victim to one of your kind. Move at all and I will hurt you without any guilt. How dare you wear his face…you cowardly piece of shit!”</p>
<p>Her hiss of outrage was so forceful that her magic sparked at the end of her wand and almost zapped the pretender in said stolen face.</p>
<p>“Miss Granger…I only have one face to wear…though I can understand your caution and reaction. Ask your verification question if you must but please do watch those stray sparks would you?”</p>
<p>Her brow furrowed in confusion before her eyes hardened and filled with hate. Her slight laugh was so cold that it could have frozen the hottest part of hell but she took one step away from the impostor before asking a question she knew this pretender could never know.</p>
<p>“The night you spoke with Dumbledore about Harry’s purpose he asked if you had come to care for ‘the boy’. You cast a spell and after being asked a question by Dumbledore you answered with only one word…what was that word?”</p>
<p>The fire in her eyes was so intense that for a moment Severus missed the question. When it registered his heart stuttered for a moment before he remembered that Potter had told him that Hermione had seen his memories as well. He had needed her brilliant mind to get Severus’ freedom without sharing with the world his most private thoughts. He had not fully appreciated that at the time…he certainly did now.</p>
<p>He had asked that the twins informed him when Miss Granger came back for another vial and after some questioning they had discovered what had happened and though they teased him mercilessly about it now, they had been very quick to summon him at her arrival today. He only hoped it did not end in her hexing his bits off for this particular scare.</p>
<p>“I knew it! You bloody fake bastard! Keep your hands absolutely still. If you even twitch a little I will…”</p>
<p>“Always…”</p>
<p>Her tirade ended as quickly as it began and her face drained of color as she stared at him with wide eyes. Her wand hand dropped just slightly as she looked over his face with what he could only describe as absolute awe.</p>
<p>“What…what did you say?”</p>
<p>Carefully standing to his full height as his back gave him a warning at the way he was leaning, he looked her in the eye and let her see his eyes without the wall of his occlumency.</p>
<p>“The night that manipulative bastard told me that Harry Potter had to die for the war to be won he asked about my care for the boy and then when my patronus canted about the room before disappearing he asked me “All this time” and was referring to the love I had been carrying for Lily Evans-Potter since I was a boy. And I told him…Always.”</p>
<p>Her eyes filled so fast he took a step back at the depth of her sorrow as the tears fell from her eyes in rivulets down her cheeks. Her whisper was almost too soft to hear and the disbelief and pain in her voice was almost his undoing.</p>
<p>“You’re….alive?”</p>
<p>Falling back on his well-known reputation and hoping it would help snapped her out of her shock Severus crossed his arms and let his face fall back to his old Professor persona.</p>
<p>“Indeed…Miss Granger. Is that not quite obvious at this point?”</p>
<p>He had expected her temper to override her tears or even a caught off guard laugh to escape…what he did not expect was the shiver that ran so strongly over her body that she had to grab the nearby shelf to hold herself up or the dilation of her eyes in desire. Remembering the beginning of their little fantasy escapade, Severus allowed the wicked smile to spread across his face.</p>
<p>Taking a step towards her, he lowered his voice so the damage that caused the scratching was not as noticeable before going in for the kill shot.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter Miss Granger…cat got your tongue? Maybe a long, drawn out work out during a detention will jog that voice of yours so you will respond when I ask you a question.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widening further at his implication, she stepped back as he crowded in against her and it caused his tattered ego to heal just a little bit more. That smell of the rain forest just as the sun had fallen still lingered on her skin and in her hair and he wondered at how she managed to get the smell to last all day and how no one else was drooling over how tempting she smelled.</p>
<p>“Tell me…Hermione…if I were to slide my hand under the hem of that very adult skirt you are wearing today…would I find you as wet for me as you were in our shared fantasy?”</p>
<p>At her name her eyes had slide closed and her tongue had peeked out to wet her upper lip. At the mention of the fantasy her eyes snapped back open as her cheeks heated with a lovely shade of pink.</p>
<p>“How did you…”</p>
<p>Before she could finish her sentence, he placed his finger against her lips to stop the question only to be surprised when she drew it into her mouth almost as if she couldn’t quite help it. The pop it made as she pulled back in utter embarrassment was not enough to stop his groan of pleasure as his cock stood up to take notice of the escalating situation.</p>
<p>“I will explain later I promise…answer the question Hermione…was it what you really feel…would you be just as wet for me now that it isn’t in your own head?”</p>
<p>Her entire body seemed to melt in surrender as she leaned back against the shelf gripping it with her hands and parted her legs.</p>
<p>“Yes Professor…I’m just as wet.”</p>
<p>Waving his wand to ensure no one walked back here for the foreseeable future, Severus wasted no time dropping to his knees to get a taste of his fiery little Gryffindor in the flesh.</p><hr/>
<p>No matter how many spells they tried, neither Fred nor George could get into the back room to stock the new batch of Liquid Erotica and after a few tries both realized they had not seen or heard Severus or Hermione leave. With broad smiles they both closed up the shop and locking the door headed out to get an early dinner in while their partner finally had a moment to live out one of his own fantasies.   </p>
<p>    </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shall We Again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being apart is hard, unless you know a brilliant potions master.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was originally a one-shot but I was asked for a sequel so often that I wrote it one day when I ended up bored. So, enjoy.</p>
<p>Dash</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus groaned as he straightened his back and rubbed at the knot that was forming at the base of his spine. This artifact was proving to be a right pain in his arse and he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to figure out the curse lingering around it on his own. Though he had a wealth of knowledge about dark curses and curse breaking, he had never been formally trained in either and it seemed this particular one was above his expertise. He hated to let Amelia down but the DoM was most likely going to have to wait until their head curse breaker returned from France or look to more unsavory sources for help.</p>
<p>Stepping back and summoning his cup of coffee, Severus took a long drink, his eyes closing at the aroma of vanilla and hazel nut before taking a sip and letting the flavor roll along his tongue before swallowing. This was one of many things his tiny little witch had gotten him to try against all of his posturing and arguments and he thanked her mentally every time he took a sip and savored the smooth glide of vanilla on his taste buds and the hint of hazelnut that lingered after he swallowed. Who knew coffee could taste so decadent…oh yes, his little book worm did.</p>
<p>Thinking of her only made his chest ache again. He had been stuck in this sealed room for over a week now trying to figure out the puzzle of this damnable curse. He was sore and exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go home to his wife and wrap around her warm body to sleep until all the aches faded. Of course getting her to sit still long enough for that to happen meant he would first have to wear her out body and mind, but really who would complain about that?</p>
<p>His mind drifting over that day in the Weasley store room and what had started them on their new path in life together always made him smile and as he headed for his connecting room to shower off the day’s grime and sweat, Severus followed his thoughts and enjoyed the remembrance.</p>
<hr/>
<p>His knees had protested as they had hit the hardwood floor but a wave of his hand had the floor softening as his hands reached to peel the tight skirt up Hermione’s legs and over her hips. The satin green knickers she had on underneath made his already hardened cock twitch in his pants and he had to remind himself that unlike in the fantasy…he was not full of that much stamina just yet and would need to see to her pleasure first.</p>
<p>Careful not to rip the delicate and sexy fabric, Severus pulled them down her legs, his hands on the inside of the fabric so he could run his palms along her silky skin as he went. Lifting one heeled foot up, he slipped the knickers off but left them hanging on the other foot.</p>
<p>Sitting back he took in the picture of this witch. In the papers she was known for being a prude, the ice queen of the wizarding world. Her defenses were impenetrable and anyone who crossed her path and was not on her side tended to quake in anxiety and fear. She was a woman no one truly wished to tangle with and only did so if all other options were exhausted.</p>
<p>He found her persona outside to be not only formidable but sexy as hell. Looking at her now he realized that the ice covered a woman filled with a scorching passion if you just had the correct key to unlock the complicated wards that made up the Gryffindor Princess. He silently thanked Merlin, the old gods, the founders, and anyone else who might be listening that it seemed without much effort to be other than what he truly was…he had said key.</p>
<p>Her feet apart with her legs spread for him, her delicate and expensive knickers around one ankle standing before him in four inch heels, she was the epitome of a goddess. Letting his eyes roam slowly upward he took in the silken gold of her skin, the gentle flare of her hips and the raunchiness of her work skirt, usually in its prim and proper place just an inch above her knees, bunched up around her small waist. Her buttoned up silk blouse still tucked neatly into the hem of said skirt hugging her lovely female curves, the golden cream of her cleavage a hint passed the one button left undone.</p>
<p>Her hands gripped the shelf she leaned on, knuckles bleached white with how tight she held as her chest heaved up and down with her panting breaths. Her face was tilted down towards him, her eyes glazed as she looked at him in fascinated fear, like she was still afraid he wasn’t real. Her mouth was parted in a small o shape and her lips glistened with what he now knew would be flavored lip gloss that she liked to wear instead of lip stick. There was only one part of this picture that didn’t match what he wanted.</p>
<p>“Take your hair down Hermione.”</p>
<p>The command was softly given, Severus using his voice shamelessly as the smell of her arousal thickened with the whimper that left her throat. Prying her hands from the shelf, her legs wobbling enough that Severus reached up to steady her with his hands on her hips, Hermione released the clips on the magical hair brooch. Magic released her chestnut locks tumbled down from the tight confines she had wrestled them into and fell like chocolate rain down her front and back. The ringlets he expected were missing as her hair swung gently to a stop.</p>
<p>“What did you do to your hair? Where are the lovely ringlets from your fantasy?”</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to speak only for her voice to crack. He watched as she licked her lips and swallowed before trying again.</p>
<p>“I straighten it in the mornings with a potion I buy from the twins. It’s easier to fix into a professional style if it’s straight first.”</p>
<p>His thumbs tracing lazy circles along her hip bones and down slightly into the crease where her thighs met her hips, Severus let his disapproval show.</p>
<p>“You have beautiful hair just as it is naturally Hermione. You shouldn’t tame it or hide it just because the world cannot appreciate the beauty of it. After today, if we go further from here, I never want to see it any other way but down and wild.”</p>
<p>Her pupils dilated in desire even as he watched the independent Hermione Granger bleed back into her body.</p>
<p>“And I don’t take kindly to being told what to do Severus unless it’s sexual!”</p>
<p>Giving her a slow grin, Severus let his hands slip lower, his thumbs caressing along her lower lips. The crisp hair tickled his skin as he mercilessly used her desire against her.</p>
<p>“I assure you Hermione…it is very…sexual…this request I make.”</p>
<p>Shifting his hands he gripped her hip with one just as he slid the fingers of the other through her folds to gather her wetness.</p>
<p>“Just thinking about seeing you standing like this, your body open to me without reservations, and your hair hanging in wild, abandonment along your breasts and down your back…I assure you sex is the only thing on my mind.”</p>
<p>“Except it wasn’t a request…it was a command. I may let you command me in my dreams Severus but you have not earned that right outside of my own fantasies.”</p>
<p>His eyebrow raised almost on its own as he tilted his head to the side while he let that sink in.</p>
<p>“Will I be able to<em> earn</em> that right?”</p>
<p>Her breath stuttered out in shock as she tightened her grip on the shelves once more.</p>
<p>“Do you…do you plan to stick around long enough for that?”</p>
<p>His smile was pure cunning as he leaned forward to drag his tongue fully along her slit before flicking it against her clit.</p>
<p>“My sweet little witch…after what you conjured up in that fantasy of yours…I plan to do all I can to have you for my own. So yes, I plan to be around long enough for that and many, many other things. But for now I will concede to your point and instead ask, would you kindly considering leaving your hair in its natural, curly state around me?”</p>
<p>He watched her posture relax as she took in every nuance of his face. Widening her legs so that her balance was a precarious thing between his hold on her and the grip on the shelves, she let her head fall back to rest on the row behind her in complete surrender.</p>
<p>“Yes Severus…for you I will.”</p>
<p>Her surrender, the pose, her husky voice falling on his ears like warm, satin rain was his undoing. Gripping her hip to help keep her steady, Severus did exactly as she had fantasized him doing and buried his face in her quim. There was no teasing or finesse to be had as he licked and sucked and devoured her. Her nectar was like honey, warm and thick as it slid down his throat. Her cries of pleasure were as wild and uninhibited as he wanted her hair to be. His name falling like a benediction from her lips only fueled his mania as he gripped the back of her thighs in both hands and using a small push of magic, lifted her legs so they rested on his shoulders.</p>
<p>The new angle put her glistening folds level with his face and diving back in, he lost himself in her taste, her hips undulating as she climbed higher and higher to her peak. The crest when it came was everything he had hoped it would be. Her cry rang along the walls, echoing off the glass jars and bottles as her legs clenched around his head. In her release her hands flew forward to grip his hair, putting all her trust in him to hold her upright as she let herself fly. Her channel clenched around his fingers, spilling her nectar across his hand and chin.</p>
<p>He licked and sucked, stroking her velvet channel until the very last shuttered. Knowing again that dreams and fantasies cannot always be achieved first try, Severus carefully pulled his fingers from her dripping core and licked them clean as he helped her stand back to her feet. Discreetly wiping his mouth as he stood, Severus looked down at the tiny little witch.</p>
<p>Her face was flush with color from her release. Her eyes were closed as she tried to focus on just standing through the aftershocks her body kept having. Her hair was mussed from thrashing her head back and forth and the unruly look of her made him want to drop to his knees and start all over again. He watched her tongue peek out of her mouth to wet her dry lips and a yearning he didn’t realize he even had rushed like a speeding train to the forefront of his mind.</p>
<p>Normally he didn’t have the confidence to follow through with such a voracious want as being denied tended to hurt worse but this was Hermione, this was the woman who cried as he held her during what was supposed to be a sexual fantasy. She cried that he died, that he was lost. She promised she was his and would always be his. Not one to normally believe dreams of any kind, he took that leap of faith now as he lowered his head.</p>
<p>His lips brushed her parted ones gently, just a light touch that was more air that contact but her small gasp seemed to pull him the rest of the way in. Settling his lips over hers, Severus couldn’t help the sighed groan that rumbled up from his chest to expel along her mouth. Sucking her plumb bottom lip into his mouth, Severus marveled at the sensual taste of her skin, the way her mouth seem to part more for him as he explored just her lips. He knew he would leave the bottom one plumb and red from all the attention but he couldn’t seem to leave off.</p>
<p>Hermione kept her hands gripping the shelf, as if she knew he wasn’t used to touch and wasn’t sure if her touch would be welcome. His inner asshole glared at him, berating him for allowing such an innocent thing as a simple kiss keep him from demanding she run her hands all over him. It seemed his subconscious knew exactly what he wanted while he was still playing catch up on the outside. Pulling back he opened his eyes and waited until she opened hers as well.</p>
<p>“Other than in the height of release, you haven’t tried to touch me…why?”</p>
<p>He waited as she seemed to pry her hands loose from the shelf she had been holding. Flexing her fingers a few times to get feeling back she slowly raised them until she was cradling his face in between her small, soft palms.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure what you would or would not be okay with me doing. The only things I know about you are from when I knew you and back then you didn’t seem to like people in your personal space or touching you. I didn’t want to overstep and possibly ruin this…moment.”</p>
<p>Leaving forward again, tilting his head so their noses brushed along each other without bumping together, he spoke just a hairs breath from her lips.</p>
<p>“I would be perfectly okay with your touch Hermione. For reasons I don’t feel like contemplating at the moment, I crave it actually.”</p>
<p>With that omission between them, Severus delved back in, sweeping his tongue along her bottom lip one last time before plundering the depths of her mouth the same way he tasted between her other lips. He battled her tongue with his own, twisting and caressing the flesh with his as their moans intermingled in their breaths. He tasted and licked every inch he could, wanting to know every hidden secret her mouth could provide to him.</p>
<p>Her gentle caresses sent shivers along his skin as she scraped her nails along his scalp and down his neck. She gripped his hair with her right hand as her left made an unhurried path along the back of his neck and across his upper back before also sliding into his hair as she pressed into him with a louder moan. Her soft breasts felt like heaven pressed against his chest and he wrapped his arms fully around her to pull her as tightly to him as he could.</p>
<p>Breaking the kiss he traveled along her neck with nips and licks, her head falling back with a sigh. Her skin tasted just like she smelled and for a moment he felt like he was standing in a rainforest as the sun set in the background. She wore one of his magical scents it seemed and he craved her all the more knowing she was painted in his potions.</p>
<p>The nips and licks turned to kisses until he reached where her neck met her shoulder. He bit down before sucking the skin into his mouth, continuing until he knew it would leave a mark. He had never been allowed to mark a girl as a teenager and he thrilled at the idiocy of it now.</p>
<p>Her hands flew down his chest as he continued to lick and suck on her neck and made quick work of the buttons on his trousers. Reaching her hand in to find nothing in the way, Hermione moaned in excitement and lifted her leg up and around his hip as she stroked his length now free from the confines of his clothing. That simple touch almost sent him to his knees and with the same helping burst of magic he lifted her off her feet and pushed his weight against her and the shelf.</p>
<p>Letting her guide him, he sank deep into her tight, warm channel and they both groaned at the feel of her wrapped around his cock. Pulling half his length out and slamming back into her, Severus could already feel his release close and had to bite his tongue to keep it at bay. Opening his mouth to give her some kind of warning, he found he didn’t need to as she seemed to understand him on a level he couldn’t comprehend.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Severus. I know. You already sent me soaring…take from me what you need.”</p>
<p>Her acceptance and permission floored him just as much as it set him free. Holding her tightly to him, he rolled his hips a few times to feel every inch of her glide along every inch of him before letting go of his iron control. His hips moved like a piston as he slammed into her welcoming body. Her cries and mewls music to his ears as he chased a pleasure he had not felt in too many years until her. Swearing to himself that he would find a way to make it last as long as she wanted, Severus let himself go and with a cry of his own scratchy baritone voice he came deep inside his little witch, his legs giving way as his orgasm washed over him.</p>
<p>As he came down from his orgasmic high he was back to kneeling on the ground with Hermione in his lap, her hips gently rolling to extend the ripples of his release. Gripping her hips he stilled her movements, his lips finding hers even with his eyes closed as if he had been kissing her for years. Not caring about the cooling mess that was slowly dripping out of her, Severus lost himself in her mouth even as his body stayed soft but snuggled inside of her. He had never felt more at peace in his entire life and he knew this was the witch he was going to marry.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Groaning as he laid his head on the shower wall, Severus took his now hardened length in hand only to hiss when his ring shocked him. He really should not have let his mind drift back to that day. Now he was achingly hard with no way to assuage the issue thanks to his own insecurities. When Hermione had agreed to marry him he had asked if their rings could be charmed to not allow either to obtain pleasure without the other one within so much distance of the other. At the time it had been to appease his possessive and jealous nature even though he knew Hermione would never cheat on him.</p>
<p>Since then the charm had become a pain in his, well cock, to be quite frank. Hermione had no problem waiting until he returned home from one of these assignments and enjoyed letting her need and desire build until she could unleash it on him. He on the other hand had learned a very new fact about sexually active wizards who were bond to their witches…the more consummation you participated in the more you wanted to participate in. There were very few times during the day where he wasn’t in the mood to bend his wife over any piece of furniture they were near and bury himself inside her.</p>
<p>It really was an area of contention he had with himself and found his lack of control over his own hormones to be embarrassing and inane. His healer had said that the rise in his libido would calm once he and Hermione had produced an heir. It was old magic that caused it and old magic always wanted a price in order to release you from its grip. In this case…a new magical life to further its own cause. Problem was…neither he nor Hermione had ever brought up the idea of children, let alone had a full discussion on whether or not they planned to have any.</p>
<p>Raising up and turning to wash his hair, Severus winced at the thought. If he was honest with himself he had not even really ever considered children. Though he was not old by wizarding standards and still had plenty of fertile years in him, being a spy and all the spell damage he had taken over the years made him feel and seem older than forty-two. He had not expected to survive the war and after he had, he had never once thought about having a wife or companion that would mean as much as Hermione did or be around him all the time.</p>
<p>Groaning at his body as just the thought of her sent a fission of need racing through his blood, Severus finished washing up before stepping out and quickly toweling off. Heading for his bedroom and knowing it was going to be another restless night, he closed his eyes and let his wife’s face fill his mind as he cast. The ghost like raven flew from his wand, winging around the room once before setting on his shoulder. Instructing it to take a message to Hermione he spoke to her as he tended to do each night at this time.</p>
<p>“Hello my darling wife. I am heading to bed to try to get some sleep. I should be home in a day or two though I wish it was tonight. I need you…I thought to say more but really that sums it up perfectly. I love you. Sleep well my little lion.”</p>
<p>As the raven winged about the room once more before soaring through the wall and towards his home, Severus let out a despondent sigh. He knew his voice would sound broken and needy and he hated that but he had promised to always be honest with Hermione from day one and he kept his promises. He could only hope that his incessant clinging did not drive her away in the future.</p>
<p>Walking to his wardrobe, Severus started to rummage for pajama bottoms when he felt a slight tug on his magic. Standing to his full height he waited and when the same tug came with a little more urgency, he couldn’t contain his smile. Moving in long strides, he threw himself onto the bed, situated himself comfortably and let his magic fly.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sliding into his body, Severus gave it a moment for the fuzz of the potion to adjust. As his surroundings became clear, he smiled even though he knew what he did would not show on his fantasy clone. The room he was in was fairly spacious if a bit dark. The floors were black marble with white inlays and the walls were an awful striped black and white and bare of any personal pictures. The only thing hanging was the plaque stating the accomplishments of his beautiful wife. Several cherry wood desks made a circle on one side of the room and across from them on the other side was one larger cherry wood desk where his lovely paramour sat right this very moment.</p>
<p>He couldn’t see all of her as she was seated with her head bent, her hands flying as she wrote on the parchment in front of her but he knew what he would find. She had a penchant now for wearing those hip hugging, ass shaping pencil skirts to work with a matching silk blouse that always complimented her feminine curves without being too racy.</p>
<p>He also knew if she had designed this fantasy just for him that when he lifted that same skin tight skirt that he would find nothing under it but a black lace garter belt, thigh high hose, and those sexy little thin strips of lace that connected the two with silver clips. Once again he mentally thanked any and all higher beings for his good fortune as his host body started to move.</p>
<p>“I thought you said you would be coming home on time tonight wife.”</p>
<p>His voice was once again deep and melodious as it always was in her dreams and he loved her even more for being able to give that back to him when she was able. Those honey eyes slowly left her work to peruse his body from his feet to his face before a slow smile worked its way onto her face.</p>
<p>“I did. But how would I ever get you in my office, alone, if I came home on time?”</p>
<p>He could feel his lips pull up in a cunning smirk worthy of the finest Slytherin as he moved closer and leaned one hip on her desk, sitting just enough to look relaxed but sinfully handsome as she liked to call him. Turning his body just enough to face her comfortably, he raised one eyebrow in query.</p>
<p>“And why pray tell my brash little lion did you need to get me into your office…alone?”</p>
<p>Pushing her chair back, Hermione stood and he got his first full glimpse of her body. The blouse was a stunning champagne that set her skin tone and the honey highlights in her hair off. He could tell she wore no bra under the shirt as her nipples pebbled into hard peaks when his eyes caressed passed them. The skirt did not quite reach her knees but stopped a few inches short, the material hugging her hips and thighs like a second skin. The white was in direct contrast to his all black shirt and trousers and the color on her made his mouth water. The stocking she wore were a nude color and her golden legs against the white gave her a soft glow of health and vitality.</p>
<p>As she came around the desk slowly, those hips swaying in invitation, the four inch heeled boots came into view and had he been in real time and not this dreamscape he would have whimpered. As the sound escaped his mouth he couldn’t help but feel wonder that she knew he so unbelievably well.</p>
<p>“You did tell me once that you wanted to come to my office once all my dunderheaded employees left and, oh how did you put it my filthy mouthed husband? Oh yes…fuck me senseless over my pristine ministry desk.”</p>
<p>Stopping just out of arms reached and crossing her arms, Hermione licked her glossed lips and raised her own eyebrow at him. Her pose caused her breasts to rise and put those pebbled peaks on display and he felt his mouth water for a taste. Hoping she knew him well enough for this moment to go the way he wanted, he crowed in his head when dream him moved with swift strides, lifted her off her feet and set her down on the edge of her desk.</p>
<p>Her chocked laugh of shock was cut off as he stepped between her legs, bent at the waist and leaned her back to take one hard peak into his mouth, silk shirt and all. Her moan was a symphony for his neglected ears and with a hum he sucked the pebble like the sweetest candy, nibbling gently as she squirmed in his hold before flicking his tongue back and forth. Not wanting to leave the other precious treat wanting he released one to swing to the other and gave it the same amount of affection and attention.</p>
<p>Back and forth he went until her hips were undulating wildly and her voice rang out with pleas for more, for release, with his name. He only stopped when one of her deft little hands tried to reach for his cock. Grabbing her by the wrist and catching the other one while he was at it, Severus pushed her flat to the desk and held her hands above her head. With a silent burst of magic he stuck her hands that way and gave her a look that told her he found her impatience to be very naughty.</p>
<p>“You may be driving this dreamscape love but this is my fantasy. And with that wicked little mind of yours being so very precise…you have no control over how this encounter goes. Now lay there like a good little princess while I shower you in jewels of pleasure and gold dipped orgasms.”</p>
<p>Her chuckle turned to a sigh as he waved his hand to vanish the silk top and slowly kissed his way down one arm only to lick a line back up and move to the other. Savoring the taste of her skin, he kissed and licked, nipped and sucked every inch from her neck to her navel until she was pleading with him in high pitched mewls. He loved making her wild with want and she knew it. She always said he was such an asshole for it and yet here she was in a fantasy created by her, allowing him to drive her once more into insanity.</p>
<p>Lifting her skirt by running his hands gently up the outside of her thighs, Severus kissed his way down as he dropped to his knees. Knowing he had teased her enough, he started to move to kiss her in a more secret place when he stopped to admire the view once more. She had created his fantasy to perfection. She had the garter belt on and the metal clips shone brightly where they clipped to her thigh high nude colored hose. However, she was completely bare everywhere else.</p>
<p>“It seems wife that you forgot your knickers today. Did you plan on sharing your nectar with some other bloke I don’t know about?”</p>
<p>The growl of jealousy rang in his voice and his wife’s pixie like laugh had him nipping at the spot where her thigh met her hip in retaliation.</p>
<p>“Of course not husband mine. Why would I bother with some ‘other bloke’ as you put it when I have the god of all things sexual to come kneel at my feet and worship at the altar of my womanhood?”</p>
<p>Her cheek set his blood on fire and he could hear the teasing note in her voice. Vanishing his own clothes so he could free his aching cock, Severus set to work worshipping. Suckling her clit with a firm pull into his mouth had her back arching off the desk as her voice broke on a cry of pleasure. He gave her no quarter or mercy as he licked and sucked her little bud with the ferocity he was known for.</p>
<p>As soon as she cried out her release he was up and on her, slamming his length to the hilt inside her. Her cry turned to a scream as her body shuttered from his brutal invasion but still he gave her no mercy. Gripping her legs in his hands he spread her wide for him as he set a brutal pace, slamming his cock as deep inside her as he could go with each thrust.    </p>
<p>Sweat beaded on his forehead and his lower back as he lost himself in her silken folds and soft skin. He continued to go back to taste the ambrosia of her lips over and over until he felt drunk on her kisses. His eyes slid closed as he sped closer and closer to his own climax and with a grip on one hip and in her hair, he came with a roar of his own, filling her with his release as she cried out with another roll of ecstasy that coursed through her.</p>
<p>He lay against her for some time just soaking up her warmth and enjoying the blissed out feelings that cascaded throughout his body. Pushing his head and shoulders up, he returned to her lips again, taking his time savoring every drop of love and affection he could as she returned his lazy kisses with her own.</p>
<p>“I love you Hermione…more than I can ever show or say.”</p>
<p>“I love you too Severus. Come home soon. I miss you terribly.”</p>
<p>With those parting words, he woke in his bed, his stomach covered in his release and his body completely and utterly relaxed. Summoning his wand, Severus cleaned and clothed himself before setting his wand on the side table and rolling to his side. Closing his eyes, he let his mind and body drift off to sleep, his love and appreciation for his wife bubbling just under the surface of his thoughts and deep in his heart.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>